Theran Grayhaven
Theran Grayhaven is a Green-Jeweled Warlord Prince from Dena Nehele and the last of the Grayhaven line during The Shadow Queen and Shalador's Lady. He is a descendant of Lady Arabella Ardelia and her husband Lord Jared from his father's side, and a descendant of Thera and Blaed from his mother's side. He is also a cousin of Jared Blaed Grayhaven. History Theran was born as the last of the Grayhaven line. When he was young he moved with Talon to the rogue camps in Tamanara Mountains to escape the rule of wicked Queens that ruled Dena Nehele. Once he sent his cousin Gray to fetch sweets from a bakery. That's when Gray got kidnapped by the guards of the Province Queen and was brough to be tortured as the last of Grayhaven line. It wasn't until after two years that Talon was able to locate the boy and rescue him, but the damage was done. Theran had to live with the guilt that Gray had kept him safe by insisting that they had captured the last Grayhaven. The Shadow Queen In the beginning of the book Theran summons all the remaining Warlord Princes of Dena Nehele and announces that they need a Queen. Since there are no Queen in Dena Nehele whom the men would willingly serve, he goes off to Kaeleer to ask a favor from Daemon Sadi, the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan. He claims that Sadi owes his family a favor - which in in fact does. Sadi aggrees to help Theran to find a new ruler for Dena Henele. Sadi and his wife introduces Theran to Lady Cassidy, a Rose-Jeweled Queen from Dharo, whom they have chosen to be the right Queen for Dena Nehele. However, Theran is disappointed in the first sight of the woman and doesn't think she is strong enough to rule his Territory. However, he doesn't have any other choise but to take Cassidy to Dena Nehele and become her First Escort. Cassidy is supposed to rule for one year and when the next spring comes the Queens and Warlord Princes will decide whether they want her to continue to rule their territory or not. Theran takes Cassidy to Grayhaven, capital of Dena Nehele, where she starts ruling. Theran, however, doesn't understand the connection that the Queen feels for her land unlike his coysin Gray does. He won't let Cassidy to contact the other Queens of Dena Nehele because he is afraid that they wouldn't want to follow her - like he doesn't want to follow her. Theran and Cassiy's relationship gets a bit better after Cassidy finds the first part of the Treasure Lia left behind for the future Queen to find. Theran decides to be a good First Escort, but he doen't feel the same pull towards their Queen than the other members of the First Circle do. When the real treasure is found Theran manages to find at least some respect for the woman who rules the Territory. Shalador's Lady After the visit to Shalador province and the town of Eyota and upon returning back to Grayhaven, Cassidy's court finds out that another Queen from Dharo has arrived for a visit. This Queen is Kermilla, a Summer-sky Jeweled Queen who became the new Queen of Bhak and Woolskin after Cassidy's court resigned. Theran feels the immediate pull towards Kermilla and thinks that she is the Queen Dena Nehele should have received instead of Cassidy. After Cassidy rudely dismisses Kermilla and asks her to leave Theran makes the young Queen his personal ques on the Grayhaven mansion that is his family's home. Cassidy, however, isn't able to tolerate Kermilla's precense and the memories and pain she brought with her, so the court moves to Eyota. Cassidy leaves Theran to rule Grayhaven on her behalf - and Theran starts to plan how to make Kermilla the Queen of Dena Nehele when Cassidy's time as the ruler runs out. He soon discovers that Kermilla has a habit of spending too much money, and her cruel and unjust behaviour towards the people of Grayhaven caused the people to move away.He still hols onto the thought of Kermilla being the right Queen to rule Dena Nehele and tries to arrange meetings with other Warlord Princes so they could meet her. The meetings, however, don't go as planned. After the Winsol celebrations are over Theran receives a note that he has been dismissed from his position has the First Escort and that Jared Blaed has taken his place. Enraged by this Theran tries even harder to form a court for Kermilla - without results. After receiving an official document that announces the birth of Shalador Nehele and after three more Provinces that had belonged to Dena Nehele joined to the newly founded Territory, the remaining Warlord Princes summon Theran to a meeting. They tell him that they hae nothing against a Grayhaven ruling what is left of Dena Nehele, but that they won't accept Kermilla as their Queen. They give him two weeks time to send Kermilla back to Kaeleer or they will come and kill her. After sending Kermilla back Theran becomes the Warlord Prince of Dena Nehele and receives help from Lady Rhahn, a Green-Jeweled Queen from the Isle of Scelt - who is also a kindred Sceltie. Category:Black Jewels characters